Betrayal: Dark Warriors
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if Blackfire was successful in replacing Starfire and framing her during the episode sisters? Arriving in prison Starfire meets someone who changes her world views as they race to save a world that might have been doomed from the start. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.
1. Enter the Prisoner

The Betrayal: Dark Warriors

0

Naruto x Starfire

0

Author's Note

0

I once saw an unfinished fic where they covered Blackfire going to prison at the end of Sisters. Have no idea where it is and I can't find it. But that did give me an idea. Basically what if Blackfire was successful in replacing and framing Starfire?

For such an interesting and real plot line that was hinted in the show unlike most of the crap we see about the titans having younger mary sue ocs appearing out of the ass that a lot of them have...I lost my train of thought so yeah. I notice that nearly all Dark Starfire stories have her being heart-broken by Robin cheating on her with Raven/Blackfire then she runs off to Slade/Red-X and starts wearing a slutty outfit and a bunch of stupid shit happens. (God why can't people be more original?)

So yeah this is more on aspect of Starfire feelings of betrayal. Like most of my stories there is a darker and edgier spin.

0

Story Start

0

Betrayal...the that was the only thing on the forefront of her mind. It was the only that kept her sane as the feelings of rage and sadness boiled up inside her.

"OUT PRISONER!"

Starfire took a moment to register the guards voice as he aimed his sphere at her which radiated an electric pulse. Without a hint of emotion she walked down the ramp as she was escorted into the large prison whose walls were made out of the material known as Dolomyte. These steel cuffs normally would have been shattered by the power of the Tamarenean princess, but the nature of her powers, being connected to her emotional state put a bit of damper on that and now she could hardly muster a single positive thought. How could her sister do this to her? Why haven't her friends come and help her? The only thing that seemed to hold true was the deep sheeted fear that she would be replaced.

As she entered the prison dozens of alien creatures leered at her and make obscene comments. A highly attractive female like her being in a place like this was just asking for trouble. She was able to just dodge out of the range of a Xenomorph's mouth-tongue as one of the guards ran over and shocked the creature.

''In Prisoner!" The Faceless as they were named ordered. This was the name bequeathed on these being as they were cybernetic robots that looked exactly the same and lacked the ability to make expressions made up most of the guards and peace keepers in this little quadrant of the galaxy.

This facility was created for criminals that were too dangerous for the regular prison institutions for a world to handle, but not a big enough threat to permit the higher-ups to bother with them. She was then imprinted with a cell number to the back of her neck. The normal dexterity her species was known for was useless here as she couldn't help but cry out at the searing pain of the laser beams. 'Number 8789020-23AAX.'' The guard said as he closed the door behind her.

''So we have a cute one huh?'' A voice said, this one rather gruff and slithery causing the Auburn haired girl to look up. He was easily eight foot tall with rough violet snake-like skin, snake-like yellow eyes, and a fork like tongue. ''I don't know why the boss is wasting a good piece of ass like you and putting you with...**this guy. **Though I suppose when he's done I can have the leftovers as the Medical ward is already full.'' He said with a mirthful chuckle as he walked off.

The sound of growling alerted Starfire to the presence. She turned and in the darkness all she could see was that of two large crimson slits. For a moment the alien princess was startled but her gaze harden as she readied to defend herself. She was a warrior and the way of her people, her very pride made her refuse to give up so easily. The figure lunged at her and she swayed to the side easily dodging the blow and threw a punch connecting with its jaw and sending it crashing into the wall causing a crack in it. The figure recovered just as easily as claws revealed itself along with sharp teeth. It lunged once more, bearing its teeth as it swiped at the orange skinned alien cutting her cheek. In retaliation she was able to manifest a brief sparkle of a star bolt bright enough to blinded the figure. Thankfully enough the guards saw it fit to remove her cuffs before tossing her in the jail cell.

**''A Tamarenean?'' **The figure asked with a dark chuckle, as he stood up and his glowing red eyes softened and gained a more humane shape. The circular irises shined a sharp cerulean blue as his voice softened. ''What's one of your kind doing here?''

''It doesn't matter...'' she said bitingly. ''Nothing matters anymore.'' by how dejected she found it was obvious that whatever hope she once had was quickly fading.

''Well it's not hopeless, in fact it's a blessing in disguise. I thought I was going to have to wait a few more weeks but your abilities will do.'' The figure said as he stepped out the darkened recesses of the cell. His face finally became visible, odd marks, whiskers in fact were on his face; three dark visibly whiskers on both his left and right cheek as his golden blond hair seemed quite dirtied. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way and I didn't mean you any harm. It's just because of the shit I been through I...have a hard time dealing with new people."

As Starfire studied him she realized there was something familiar in his eyes. It was so similar to hers...filled with betrayal. ''I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, not that it matters anymore.''

''Really? I think I heard of you; the princess!'' He exclaimed upon realizing just why she seemed so familiar. ''Aren't you suppose to have auburn hair?'' He asked noticing her hair was quite dark, raven color dark with streaks of violet in fact.

''The work of my _sister.'' _She spat out venomously as her hands trembled in anger. Out of all the things her sister had said and done over the years this was absolutely unforgivable. She had forgiven Komand'r for so many things and tried to be sensitive to her sister's status of the unfavorite on Tamaran but framing her for a crime, impersonating her identity, and sending her to a prison where she would spend life imprisonment or even be killed?

''Let me guess? Framed you for a crime right?'' He asked as the Tamaran nodded. ''How would you like to pay her back?''

''How? I'm stuck here in this prison the same as you.''

''Well as I was saying earlier I have a plan to break out and with your ability to fly we can definitely do it.''

''How? I can't fly...my powers are based on my emotions and...'' The statement was left in the air as Naruto walked over and looked her up and down.

''I know a lot about emotional stability and training. Let's just say when people try to erase your emotions and make you into a weapon you learn to tap into certain things. So come on now...a partnership beneficial to the both of us. It's the only way I can get to Earth.'' Upon mentioning the Earth he notice her tense slightly. ''So we're going to the same place. No way you can refuse can you? It's the only way to pay back your sister for this isn't it?''

Revenge? Was she the type of person who wanted that? The type of person was capable of it? She wasn't sure but at the very least she wanted to face her sister about her crimes against her. She then notice he was staring intently at her.

''Yes?''

''You really are cute.'' He said as he was a few inches away from her. Starfire didn't know why but she found herself blushing at this closeness. The only person who made her feel like this was...Robin. He cared didn't he? He would be here soon? Maybe her team didn't abandon her? Maybe she was jumping to conclusions and they were trying to find her. ''You're thinking about some friends back on Earth right?'' he asked, as if he read her mind.

''Yes...my team.''

''Team? What like a group of Tamarean soldiers or something?''

''No, we were, super heroes so to say. We were a group called the Teen Titans. The five of us...'' She then began telling about her team mates. Cyborg, the guy sound like he was a cool gamer type who worked with technology a lot and laid back. The Raven girl, he couldn't recall anyone he knew that acted like what Starfire have described. Though there was something at the back of his mind but he dismissed it and didn't to worry about it later. Now the Beast boy kid reminded him a bit of himself in the younger days, but he didn't notice the emotional turmoil when she began describing her leader. The only one he knew about, but it was due to him having some run-ins with the boys mentor, Batman. In fact it was because of the damn Justice League he was in this prison in the first place. Thank god for that the space police conveniently came and picked him up before the league could put him in one of those prisons for super criminals, not that they ever worked from what he heard. For god sakes when was somebody going to grow a sack and start killing these psychos he kept hearing about?

''You know that's weird. I mean I'm not trying to turn you against them or anything, but I don't think you guys have been friends long enough to really know each other.'' He spoke up at the end of her tale. ''I mean it takes weeks worth of traveling from Earth to here unless you use a special vessel with a powerful engine. I have run in with another team, a world super hero team known as the Justice League and I know they have a mind reader, a female magician, and a bunch of other characters who should have been easily able to track you down if they were made aware of the situation and certain things come to mind. A. Your team in fact does not know you well enough to tell the difference between you and your sister and the charade she has is still going on. B. The League does know, but since they're so busy policing the world that something like this is too small for them to devote too much time and resources too or the last one. C. No one simply just cares. All I can offer you is the way to find out which of these options are true.''

''It sounds like a criminal yourself. Why should I help you?''

''I'll admit I'm not clean, but I have the world's interest in mind; mostly my interest because the Earth will be destroyed if I don't do something and I still think of that place as home. A being known as The One of End sealed away and the only thing preventing him from being released is two seals. These seals are the progeny of both a God of Evil and a God of Evil. I know where one of these two seals is. On earth this is a half-demon, the progeny of Trigon who I was searching for before my capture. If this being is released then well, more than just the Earth will be in danger. So you'll help me right?''

While Starfire was a bit skeptical about the story, there was no point in her sitting here and wasting away. ''Alright, I'll do it.'' She said with a nod as the blond smiled.

''Ex-cellent...since it's your first day here take the bed. You'll need a full night's rest so we can wake up early tomorrow and make sure you're in the proper emotional state for us to begin training for out escape.''

Starfire nodded and mumbled a thank you as she went over to grimy colored green mattress and tattered black sheets. The only thing she could do now is sleep and hope this mysterious blond could in fact back up his words.

00

Chapter End

00

Another Firestorm story is out there. And no I haven't forgotten about Switched or my other Karuto pairings. I'll get to them eventually. Anyway let me know what you guys think of this story.

tweaks.


	2. Shard and Kori

The Betrayal: Dark Warriors

0

Naruto x Starfire

0

Author's Note

0

Yes the second chapter of my new Firestorm fic. And as the only guy who write this pairing I can officially claim this pairing as Firestorm of Karuto. Just like I claim Naruto x Katara as Cyclone (Wind and Water) or Natara. (Well you can call it Karuto too but you know...)

0

Story Start

0

''You have to stay vigilant and be prepared...'' His words were deeply intoned in her mind. The cell that the two of them occupied was rather small so their movements were constricted. ''You have to block everything and take complete and utter control of your emotions. Control everything...grief, anger, sadness along with joy and happiness. You have to gain power from those negative emotions and turn them into fuel for strength.'' A few days had passed since Naruto had began teaching her how to tap into her darker emotions. Teaching her what she needed to survive and awaken what he described was her true potential. That strength came not from suppressing your dark half but accepting it.

The blond noted that so much power and concentration was often placed on suppressing one's nature they could never give it their all, but if they accepted the animal that was in so to speak they could unleash their full potential. Like always the meal bell rung. Most days the prisoners were often only fed during morning and night intervals. A practice to cut down on food costs some of them theorized. So like always the prisoners were herding into the mess hall where from time to time prisoners started having seizures thanks to the mass amount of neon green jumpsuits the prisoners were left and forced to wear.

The two found themselves between a massive, Nine foot alien called a Tetramand with two pair of tank like sized armor and four eyes. His deep red skin going with his green jumpsuit unfortunately led to many quips by inmates who had been on earth an extended period. On the other size was a mummy like alien known as Thep Khufan. The atmosphere, being dimmed by the poor lighting and the smoke from the cigarette.

**''So what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?''** The large four armed alien asked Starfire much to her confusion as he looked up and down.

''He's asking what's a pretty looking thing like you doing here,'' Naruto clarified for her.

''You speak multiple languages?'' She asked her...partner...in surprise ignoring the musclebound alien.

''You pick up a few things if you've been around the places I have.''

''**Hey babe why don't you and me...'' ** Starfire reacted violently to the stranger touching her intimately, flinging him over her shoulder and sending him crashing into one of tables. As the steel table dent several of the prisoners cheered at the promise of action happening soon. Starfire still had issues from her confinement by the gordonians. Weeks of torment under the hands of those monsters and when it seemed like their tastes were going to go into a more implicit nature she knew she had to escape. Even if it never went that far it didn't mean that she still didn't still have nightmare of the sexual torture and humiliation that did occur. That no matter how she tried to put a smile on her face and try to forget it changed her perception of things forever.

One of the guards from up above flicked his cigarette over the catwalk as it landed into one of the prisoners food. The other chatted him up about what was about to occur.

''**You little bitch.'' **He snarled as he pushed himself up.

''Well that's a bit rude.'' He said then turned to the Tamarenean. ''You would think if they bothered with these bracelets on our legs that translate whatever language were speaking into something we can all understand, they would monitor them or something to make sure they're working or not being complete lazy ass-holes and not keep the turn off option from whoever they bought it from. Then again I've seen bigger cases of stupidity.''

As Naruto was saying all this she was wondering if the blond was going to react as the Tetramand was in arm's length of them. He casually side-stepped grabbed one of his arms, drove his face into one of the food sinks or whatever the hell they were named and twisted his hand and proceeded to drown him as the alien futilely tried to strike or grabbed the blond with his lower arm only for him to dodge it with ease. A diamond shard shot forward just right above the blond's hand causing him to let go of the Tetramand. ''Shard...'' He said looking up at the diamonoid known as a Petrosapien.

''So that's Shard?'' Starfire was informed all about the diamondoid the most feared of the guards. It was known that Shard had never been defeated in combat by any prisoner or left any of the ones who attempted to escape alive.

Shard narrows his eyes as Naruto growled and looked away. ''He's going to be our biggest obstacle. His species near invulnerability negates most of attacks. Let's eat...'' He said as they grabbed their trays. After meal time was over all the prisoners were herding back into their cell without a word. The last time someone tried to ignite a riot they got a shard through the head courtesy of Shard. Like always the prisoners were searched and several of them seem to pay special attention to Starfire. The only thing that kept Naruto from straight out throttling them or what kept the guards in line was the fact that Shard was there overseeing things.

''You said Shard could be a problem? What about that snake beast from my first day in the prison?''

Naruto looked up and faced the emerald eye goddess. As he was about to answer her he thought back to that for a moment. ''Serpeen could be a bit of a problem, but he is nowhere near as problematic as well Shard.'' As he continued to gaze at her he realized that she was quite tall, maybe taller than him. She then have an amazonian sort of look to her. Naruto got on the bed and laid on his side. ''I need a few more days to recover enough strength before we can make an escape.''

''You never did say how you managed to become so injured?''

''Let's just say being kicked in the ribs by Wonder woman, pile drive by someone who I don't know, and struck in the back by several batarangs by the goddamned Batman were the minor things then you can imagine what it probably took to put me out of action. Thank god for my healing factor.'' He said as he turned and nearly jumped up when Starfire joined him on the bed.

**''Hey baby why don't I show you what a real hung beast can do!''**

**''Hey there Tamarenean. Why don't you let me show you what someone with a real throb can do to satisfy you.''**

The prisoners continued to jeer as Starfire snuggled up against the blond. ''Starfire...are you...''

''I'm sorry...you must think I'm weak huh?'' She asked, feeling ashamed that she was letting these low lives words get to her. Making her feel so dirty that she wanted to lash out at everything. Trying to suppress the tears and thoughts. What if they failed? What if Naruto was killed during the escape. What would happen to her? What would happen when her only friend and link to sanity would be taken from her?.

''No...''He started to stroke her hair. ''And don't worry...we won't fail and I won't let them hurt you.'' For a moment he hesitated before he placed a tentative kiss on her right cheek. ''So don't worry Star...will get out of here soon.'' He said as his head rested against hers. ''You don't mind if I call you Koriand'r do you? Not that Starfire isn't a beautiful name, but Koriand'r is more Majestic. On earth Star is such a common name, but Kori on the other hand is unique...it's...you. And I like to get to know you. We both might find ourselves in a situation where even if we escape we might have to continue and rely on each other so...you know.'

''Hhm...Kori...I like that.'' She said as a small smile formed on her face. Even if she had to suffer this hell for a few more days as long as Naruto was with her she could bear it.


	3. Just another day

The Betrayal: Dark Warriors

0

Naruto x Starfire

0

Story Start

0

Naruto and Starfire were resting on the bed, the former with a protective arm around the latter. Earlier that morning two of the guards attempted an unscheduled cavity search, but the fucked up part was that they tried to take advantage of both inmates. Unfortunately for them they didn't take into fact that Uzumaki Naruto was nobodies bitch. After the guards were disciplined much happened without incident until it was meal time. One of the prisoners snapped and attempted to attack the Warden who arrived on the catwalk to expect the prison conditions only to order the prisoner to be put to death.

After that of course the prisoners were ordered back to their cells and locked in before they could finish their meals. Another day had passed and the same old routine had passed. Since there was nothing to do but talk the two cell mates shared bits and pieces of their life stories. That and they kept close to each other because the cold conditions of the cell made them seek out heat by whatever means.

Naruto woke up early that morning, glancing down at the girl who had a bed case of bed hair. She yawned and stretch as she sat up. ''Another day...'' she said solemnly as she stood up and took a sitting position as she began meditating. Breathing in and out she focused all her thoughts into what she would possibly have to do in order to escape. The inward battle of trying to come to terms with the possibility of killing one of the guards despite their monstrous attitudes weighed heavily on her consciousness. She continued focusing on her thoughts, not even stirring when she felt Naruto's fingers run along the small of her back. No words were said as they continued there daily routine.

That night the two of them found themselves unable to sleep. ''You have the most beautiful eyes you know that.'' The blond said suddenly as he turned to face Starfire. Their faces were just inches apart. ''We should go out once we get out.''

''You certainly aren't afraid to go after what you want.'' The red-head stated as she moved in a little closer. She couldn't deny the fact she found Naruto's confidence attractive.

''Damn straight...'' He said as Starfire reached up and began scratching one of his ears. ''Should have never told you bout that.'' He grumbled as she giggled.

''You know you like it,'' She said teasingly as Naruto grinned.

''And I know you'll like this.'' He said as he pressed his lips against hers. The sensation of each other's lips was nice and comforting considering the past few days. Naruto wrapped his hand around her torso as Starfire placed a hand behind his head deepening the kiss. She stroked the back of his head as her mouth parted, letting his tongue slip in as they continued their passionate kiss.

''Hhm that was nice,'' The Tamaran said in a husky tone after Starfire withdrew from it to catch her breath.

''I know...just a taste of something to look forward too once we get out.'' He said as she nodded and placed her head against his shoulder. Any day now they would be ready to bust out.


	4. Escape

The Betrayal: Dark Warriors

0

Naruto x Starfire

0

Author's Note

0

In all my Titan stories Starfire's body type is equal to her comic counterparts while Raven's is closer to the cartoon's but taller and with her comic outfit. Just thought I would point that out for you perverts out there! Why? I thought it would just be funny...that is all.

0

Story Start

0

Today was the day!

Naruto's thoughts were filled with only one thing in mind and that was finally getting free and getting back to Earth. His finger ran through Starfire's long and lustrous auburn hair which with his help she was able to return it to its former glory of course. But all in all it was kind of hard to focus with her laying on top of him after all. Her large proportions against his chest made it hard to focus and he was sure she could feel his reaction but didn't seem to care. He guess Tamareneans weren't as strict about sexual interaction or had the taboos that humans had. So he decided to see if this was the case. Worst case scenario he would have a stinging red cheek for the next few days or maybe a week or two. His hand slid down her back and came a rest on her rather curvy and massive ass and gave it a squeeze. Baby definitely had back. Starfire's rather spacious backside felt soft as his fingers practically melted against the softness. She merely made a deep guttural tone from her throat as she snuggled against him.

The meal alarm went off as usual and the door opened. They both left the cell door and were ushered into the cafeteria with the rest of the prisoners. The Faceless were patrolling up and down the walkway per usual. ''Three...two...one.'' Naruto whispered as Starfire nodded and fired a low powered into one of the prisoners causing him to bump into a larger prisoner. Of course this caused the bigger one to take offense and punch the smaller one and knocking him into another prisoner.

Naruto then hopped up and formed a Rasengan hitting a Loboan and sending him crashing into a Kineceleran. So of course a riot began and this would be more then efficient enough to keep most of the Faceless busy. ''Let's go!'' Naruto said as he leapt up to the catwalk. ''Futon: Reppusho!'' (1) With his hands clapped together Naruto sent a compressed burst of gale force wind knocking the Faceless out-of-the-way.

**''Prisoners are escaping! Get them!" **The Faceless armed with laser weaponry began firing. The duo dodged every which way and avoid the fire. Starfire fired several starbolts at the generic stationary guards which seemed to have no effect. Deciding to switch of strategies and taking the fight to them she used her impressive strength and was able to rip through their armor with ease.

''Right...'' Naruto's voice echoed from ahead. Following close behind she watched as he paused and seemed to be trying to sense something. ''Alright this way,'' He said as they went up a flight of stairs. Upon reaching the top they were fired upon by more Faceless so they dove behind more pillars. Forming a Futon: Rasengan Naruto charged forward and shove the sphere into the chest of a Faceless shredding the armor and sending bits of wire and metal flying everywhere. Using the upper part of the torso as a shield to block the laser fire Naruto drew their attention as Starfire used powerful blows to take off their heads.

More Faceless charged up the halls and began charging with electrical staffs. Naruto formed a Kaze no Yaiba in both hands and cleaved through the staffs. Throwing both hands up and forming Rasengans he propelled himself back using the heal of his feat and shredded through the back of the two Faceless. Arriving through the top floor Naruto was able to blast off the steel shutters with an Oodama Rasengan. From their vantage point to the rough they could see the platform where the ships land to take in prisoners and took off.

''I don't see any ships coming in.'' She said as Naruto looked into the distance.

''Plan B...'' He said as a ruby and diamond merged key shaped object materialized in his hands. There was several groves etched it. ''I manage to imprint a seal on one of the keys for the imprint vessel. Suffice to say it was a bitch considering the ash kicking I received for the 'perceived' attack at the guard.'' He explained as he held out his other hand and a small pen like device appeared in his other hand. ''And this...is freedom.'' He said pressing it against the wrist like devices on his hand causing them to come off. He then did the same to Starfire who rubbed her wrists to relieve them. With their goal insight they were about to make way for the platform when the sound of something firing alerted them and caused them to jump out-of-the-way. Emerald shaded dagger like objects stuck from the ground as the two turned to face their enemy.

**''This is as far as you go prisoners!'' **Shard threatened as his hands sharpened into blades.

''I guess it was hoping too much to sneak out under your nose. Very well Shard... one way or another. This is my last day on this rock.'' Naruto said as his pool of blue orbs sharpened and they morphed into crimson slits. Naruto charged forward and swiped at the Shard who jumped back and began firing diamond shards at the blond who dodged them with easy.

He charged forward slashed Naruto's shirt leaving a rip as he continued going on the offensive. He kept pushing Naruto back until he was at the edge when he was blasted by several star bolts. He looked up when he was blasted in the several by a large charged up star bolts that only further annoyed him. **''Stay out of this Tamarenean!''**he ordered as he raised his hand as the ground began to rumble. Several large ovals erupted from the ground as they began firing lasers. Several beams nearly shredded Starfire who was able to just avoid the beams, singing her outfit and even the edge of her hair.

Starfire began firing at the crystals, hoping to destroy them or knock them out of the air, but to no use they merely absorbed her attacks. Putting his fingers in a cross Naruto created several kagebunshin and ordered them to help Starfire.  
><strong><br>''You are fighting a hopeless battle!''**

Naruto didn't answer him, only forming a Rasengan and smashing it into the Petrosapien's face, cracking his face as he spun around and connected with his foot causing Shard to tip over slightly but otherwise hold his ground. Shard answer was to create crystal platforms out of the earth and caused them to re-direct some of the energy blasts that were menacing Starfire back at Naruto to keep him off his feet.

''Then I'll even the odds.'' he said as a massive amount of chakra exploded from him, forming a silhouette. The aura soon died down as a faint green glow radiated from Naruto as his eyes changed into yellow toad like squares.

**''You think your little light show intimidates me?'' **Shard asked as Naruto merely smirk and told him one last thing.

''I don't have to fight to win. I just have to fight not to lose.'' he said as he poised his hands to the side and formed two Rasengans the size of basketballs. ''Now Perish!"' Charging forward Naruto rammed the two swirling orbs into Shard resulting in the area being engulfed in a blast of chakra. The roof was mostly disintegrated from the attack as debris was sent everywhere.

When the attack died down Shard levitating himself back in the air using a platform made of crystal. He looked around trying to see where his prey were when he heard one of the ships start-up. Letting loose a snarl he began chasing after the vessel.

With Naruto and Starfire they arrived to the platform where only a medium size was docked. Regardless of size or its functions the two didn't care. It was a ship and it could get them the hell out of there. The hull of the ship was larger on the inside easily about thirty to forty feet long with two large pilot seats, benches for occupants and a think small rectangular window for one to peer out of.

''Can you fly this thing?'' Starfire asked with concern. From the small snippets she learned of Naruto's past his former time period wasn't the most technological advance.

''Some of our fellow prisoners were space pirates among other occupants. They taught me things in exchange for a chakra high.'' he said as he pulled down one of the handles and checked the gazes. The Fuel gaze was halfway between half and full and everything else was checking out fine.

''Chakra high?'' Starfire asked as she sat in the other seat and strapped herself in.

''Let's just say that channeling chakra into a person's nervous system can have adverse effects depending on their biology.'' he said as the engine came one. Resting his hand on a sphere of some sort he pressed a couple of buttons on the console with his left hand which activated some missiles firing out of the bottom of the ship causing a crack in the dome around the place. Suddenly the area was lit red as the alarm went off.

After the ship rose up a few feet Naruto pushed the accelerator as she ship began pulling forward. Some impact against the back of the ship causing to drop slightly as Naruto activated one of the monitors. It looked like Shard was trying to damage the ship and prevent them from leaving. Not wanting to give the Petrosapien a chance to hit their fuel thank Naruto pushed the accelerator all the way forward as the ship shot forward with amazing speed.

The ship spun several times as Naruto had to swerve, crashing into a few small asteroids on the way the duo were finally home free and they let loose a victory cheer. Their next stop was Earth.

''I am not...Pleased!'' The Warden barked as his hand slammed against the desk. Shard and Serrpient were both gathered in his office and being admonished. Shard, his prime officer and most effective guard for being unable to stop the prisoners and Serrpient his number 2 who ordered some of the guards to do his round while he was busy lazing about in his own quarters. ''If you two don't want me to cut off your heads and mount them on my wall you will hunt down those two prisoners and make them disappear...am I understood?''

''Sir, surely we can...'' before Shard could finish the Warden interrupted them.

''Those two are highly dangerous and resourceful criminals. Rumor has it that the boy is working with an inter-dimensional arc-demon and he might go and bring more of those Troqs to our doorstep; so eliminate them before they can cause anymore damage or I will have you both executed! Am I clear?''

''Yessir!" both of the guards replied as they exit his office and made their way to the platform wait for a ship to dock so they could pursue their new targets.

00

Chapter End

00

1. Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm: A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times.

Yeah next chapter is the last chapter on the prison and we will finally get to Earth. With that said see you guys later.


	5. Settling in on Earth

Betrayal Dark Warriors  
>0<br>Naruto x Starfire

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Starfire sighed and looked back over the highlighted words in the newspaper. So far she'd found two possible places she and Naruto could stay. The one located closest to the place Naruto was trying to find a job was pretty expensive. Even if she were to reveal Blackfire's treachery it wouldn't resolve her feelings. It wouldn't mean she could forget everything that happened. She had grown closer to Naruto over the past few days, even elaborating a bit more on her past. And it was for the simple reason that he asked. And that she didn't feel so self conscious around him because many of things she was experiencing for the first time he seemed to experience it along side her.

Dropping the newspaper, she lounged her elbows on the table in front of her and annoyingly rested her face between her palms. It was so much easier when she lived in a giant T, free of rent or other such worries.

''I found the perfect place,'' Naruto stated, walking over to her with a catalog under his arm.

After standing up from the restaurant table. ''Are you sure we can afford it?'' she asked as a mischievous smile formed on Naruto's face and he brought out a large stack of hundred on the table.

''Let's just say there were a few things on our escape ship that I was able to sell to alien enthusiasts.''

Half an hour later they arrived to the complex to meet the proprietor of the lot. The woman was leaning against the side of a bright red convertible looking over what appeared to be important business documents. Her dark hair was cut short, coming down to her shoulders. She wore jade earrings along with a dark blouse and white skirt. She looked up from the paperwork to watch Naruto and Starfire walk up to her.

"Hello, my name is Kelly Marlyn and I am the landlord." She nodded politely as her coal black eyes gave one last quick glance at the documents before handing one of the the sheets to Naruto. She lead the way through the doors, her black heels quickly silenced by the carpet inside. She took to the set of stairs on the left of the small but pristine lobby and soon they were on the third floor. The trio stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"66," she stated calmly and slid the keycard through the security device. When two green lights appeared she easily opened the door and waved the couple ahead before following behind.

The room was perfect to fit two. Down the hallway to the left was a rather nicely sized bathroom complete with tube and duo sinks and opposite of the kitchen on the wall was a wall closet. Next to the bathroom was a small bedroom with a large window with a rather spacious closet. Farther down to the right was the master bedroom with a queen sized bed on the wall farthest from the door with a TV and compact entertainment system across from the bed. A desk with a most comfortable-looking swivel chair was on the wall against the other bathroom which lacked a tub like the main bathroom. Back in the other direction there was a sliding door with a little patio behind a rather large window with blinds from keeping voyeurs from peeping in.

''And what of the other tenants?'' Naruto asked after the woman, Miss Marlyn paused to ask if they had any questions. ''We like our privacy.'' he said as Kelly nodded in understanding.

''I assure you to not worry about that. I have rules stated clearly in each room of this facility, and most of the tenants tend to keep to themselves.''

''What do you think?'' Naruto turned to Starfire who looked around with a steady glance.

''Its smaller then I'm used to, but once we move in I'm sure it'll feel just like home.'' she answered as the couple shared a loving, quick peck.

_'Young Love.' _the woman thought with a small smile. ''Alright, if that's all I have the paperwork for you to signed right here."

"Well, then, I guess just give us the paperwork to sign and we'll get moved in immediately!"

It had only taken a hour to get settled in. Since neither of them didn't actually have any clothing or furniture to bring it didn't take them long to start planning their next movement. That being purchasing some new clothes and picking out furniture.

Starfire floated as she entered the mall with walking Naruto next to her. Starfire took hold of his hand and dragged him over towards a particular store. He saw people staring at them. Then again it made since, she was a somewhat famous superhero and even if he wasn't even sure if his fight with the Justice League was broadcasted. He could see it now, all the tabloids and junk magazines with headlines of Starfire dating a criminal or trashy magazines throwing some spin of him being a bad boy to sell to dumb teenage girls who wanted their own cute but trouble guy unaware that they were nothing like cartoon or shows marketed towards their targeted audience portrayed them as.

Either way the highly attractive and vivacious alien happily dragged him along to a clothing store. Starfire happily gasped upon seeing something that caught her eye. ''Look, Naruto!'' she exclaimed. ''Don't those dresses look divine?'' and before waiting for an answer she dragged him in. Fifteen minutes later he found himself waiting on a bench with two other men who look oddly at ease. Both were reading a sports magazine and casually glancing at their watch. The man closer to Naruto, with the start of a beard with short black hair and square framed glasses looked up. ''New girlfriend?' he asked as Naruto dumbly blinked and nodded, surprised at the man's question. ''You have the look of a newbie. You'll learn soon enough. I'm engaged, been with her for twenty months.'' he stated as the other man merely chuckled.

The other man was much older, in his forties and unlike the T-shirt and Jeans he was wearing black slacks and a plaid shirt. ''Married, fifteen years. You boys haven't seen anything yet.'' he said as Starfire emerged from the changing room.

"How do I appear, Naruto?" Starfire asked as the blond sharply inhaled. She was wearing a red dress with a single strap on the red side. It was vibrant and really brought out the color in her eyes. Orange and Red, was a great combination and it didn't help that her physique made the outfit all the more stunning.

''Stunning! I'm tempted to link arms with you so I can spend the day showing everyone that the most beautiful girl in the world chose me.'' _God that was cheesy._

Starfire beamed, blushing. He smiled back, feeling rather embarrassed and completely unaware of the simultaneous thoughts of _you lucky bastard_ from the men who were sitting with him.

0

Chapter End

0

I didn't want to bore you guys with clothes and furniture shopping unless they would be made into a funny omake in a future chapter. Either way, be glad that I updated and pray that I update again in the future.


	6. Date Night

Betrayal Dark Warriors  
>0<br>Naruto x Starfire  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>This is the longest chapter yet. I was going to skip most of this stuff but I changed my mind. And as always you will worship me and give me reviews damnit.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

Naruto began wondering whether or not should start a fire considering the weather had been growing colder the past few days. . Looking up at the calendar he noticed it was the eight of November and Thanksgiving was a few weeks away along with Christmas being over a month and a half away. Either way he suppose he shouldn't worry about it too much. He and Kori after all were about to go out on a date.

He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black zipped up sweater, jeans and black tennis-shoes. ''You ready yet Kori?'' he asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"One moment more please," Starfire's voice sounded muffled through the door. Naruto just stood outside, whistling for a bit rocking back and forth on his feet. The door suddenly swished open as Naruto's mouth dropped a little. There stood Starfire, she was wearing a jean skirt that was cut about two inches above her knees along with a purple blouse with a white beaded cami underneath. Her hair was pulled back up into a high pony tail. Her outfit was pretty casual, but it had its affect. Then again considering Naruto's favorite color being orange his alien lover could probably pull off a loose T-shirt and Sweats.

"You look beautiful Kori," he said linking his arm in his as they made way for the door.

"You look very handsome as well,'' she replied, looking over his outfit.

Linking up arm and arm the couple were out the door. They arrived at a Sushi shop that was about twenty minutes from their place by car. Never had Naruto seen any woman pack it away like she had. Then again, having four stomachs could do that for a person. She really seemed to like the Eel and raw fish. He just wish he could have stood that couple from pointing out that Wasabi complemented mustard to which she over used along with the tangy condiment on her sushi. Surprise to say they were both surprised to learn Starfire could shoot star bolts out of her mouth. Not to mention the four-hundred dollars in water that Naruto had to pay that she ended up consuming.

''So what do you want to see?'' Naruto asked, as he skimmed over the movie selection. ''Friends with Benefits, Crazy, Stupid, Love...'' he trailed off, knowing his girlfriend's fondness for romantic movies as they spent the previous day snuggled up on the couch and watching nothing but romantic comedies.

''Actually, I think the Prequel of the Thing would be interesting,'' she suggested as Naruto had to stop himself from falling back on shock. ''Is it something I said?'' she asked as Naruto straightened his shirt and collected himself.

''You want to see...a horror movie?'' he slowly spoke the words as he tried to process it. He watched as emotion spread through Starfire's face, uncertainty with a bit of hesitation. Biting her bottom lip Starfire began to slowly stroke her left hand with her right hand as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

''I am...not a fan of such things, but I am curious to see if the alien creature portrayed is anything I recognize. Besides, I heard you talk with Thomas the clerk of the supermarket and know you wish to see it.'' she explained as a look of understanding formed on Naruto's face.

He wasn't much of a horror buff himself. He liked action or shinobi flicks, but someone suggested he tried John Carpenter's The Thing and he really liked it. It was so well written and smart, not unlike many generic sex and booze flicks with someone invincible killer that some one pound virgin could do in when football players or law enforcement often couldn't. And considering how much he enjoyed the original he couldn't help, but be a bit curious about the prequel.

''Are you sure? I mean I can wait, I'm not really big on horror movies either,'' he stated as Starfire shook her head.

''I am sure, besides, it would be most interesting getting scared once and a while, no?'' she asked with a smile.

''If you say so,'' Naruto answered with a smile of his own as he got the tickets. Throughout the movie, Naruto and Starfire seemed enthralled with the screen, though they had watched it with Starfire's head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's arm around Starfire. Every once in awhile both of them jumping or letting out a scream. Not that Naruto let out a scream at that face merging scene, it was definitely the guy ahead of him.

"That movie was...unnerving,'' Starfire answered with a shiver. ''But I do not understand. When was that one man affected? And why did the Thing kept revealing itself and attacking so soon? And if it was a prequel then how did the woman informing people not prevent another massacre?'' Starfire listed off as the two of them sat on a bench at the park under the glow of the moonlight.

''To be honest I don't know. Going to have to look up movie reviews by angry fans or something. Anyway, word is eventually going to get out with all of your sightings today and yesterday. If you want maybe we can leave and...'' Starfire cut him off, knowing where the conversation was going.

"I love this planet," said Starfire as the two stared out into the night, "I think of all the wonderful things I have learned and seen here. All the people I have met." she said as the glow of the crescent moon illuminated the path they were walking. ''And even if I didn't meet you here I am enjoying my stay with you. You gave me strength when I wanted to give up and I thank you for that. As long as you're by my side I'm ready to face anything that's thrown at me.'' she said as she inched closer to Naruto. She floated up slightly and before Naruto realized it, she had straddled him.

''Kori, I didn't have much to live for besides this mission I had to burden, but now its different. I have something worth living for, you, and I won't let anyone or anything take you from me.'' Reaching out, Naruto cupped Starfire's cheek, the thumb lightly stroking it, while his other hand reached for her waist. Starfire put her hands around the back of Naruto's neck and laced her fingers together. Slowly, ever so slowly, the two moved forward, and their lips meet. Both of them enjoying what little time of peace they had before the world and super hero and villain communities to meddle in their affairs.


	7. Blackfire's Attack

Betrayal Dark Warriors  
>0<br>Naruto x Starfire

0  
>Story Start<br>0

That night Starfire was walking down a dimly-lit street, enjoying the cool night air and the sights and sounds of Jump City at night. She was reading a newspaper and learning some new facts. Apparently **_'she'_ ** had left the Titans for a temporary leave a few days ago over some disagreement and the incident was being kept hush for the most part, but apparently someone let the beans spill. _''So they finally noticed.'' _she bitterly thought as the harsh winds of the cold night air caused the paper to flap wildly in her hands. But it was too late, she had chosen to move on and that meant closing that particular chapter on her life. Kori knew she would never be able to fully move on unless she confronted the other Titans, but she couldn't find the right time to do so. Letting fear and the prospect of cutting ties effect her decision making process which in any normal case she would have confronted such a situation head on._ 'I have really have changed.'_

"So the rumors are true. You have returned little sister.'' There, floating twenty feet into the sky was her older sister Blackfire, illuminated by a flickering street light. Apparently with the discovery of the charade she had foregone the disguise, her eyes glowing with a malevolent violet glow.

''Why do you insist on calling me sister, when we both know you hate me?'' Koriand'r demanded only for Blackfire to counter with a question of her own.

''Why answer when you won't live to regret?'' And without another word, Blackfire lunged at her sister, her eyes glowing bright purple. Her hand lit up with energy, which she discharged at Koriand'r in the form of a lavender Starbolt. Koriand'r barely had enough time to dodge, allowing the Starbolt to zip past her and slam into the street behind her back, throwing up a huge explosion.

Starfire flew at Blackfire and fired a Starbolt of her own. This one was faster and more powerful than Blackfire's previous Starbolt, and it found its mark, grazing Blackfire on her left shoulder.

Blackfire let out a yelp of pain, clutching her shoulder where the Starbolt hit her."I'll make you pay for that!" she shouted, lifting up into the air. Her eyes seemed to glow even more intense than they had been just a few seconds ago, and her hands seemed to be on fire as they were illuminated with the glow of stored-up Starbolt energy. She threw a flurry of Starbolts at Koriand'r, who screamed as she realized there would be no way to avoid being blasted.

Starfire screamed impacted the ground before recovering and going on the defensive. Using her power she created a sphere to stave off Blackfire's starbolts, resulting in several patches of ground around her to explode. _'When you can't out power your enemy outsmart them.' _Naruto's words echoed in Starfire's mind as she reached into her jacket for some smoke pellets. While the cold itself didn't bother Starfire, having a jacket on provided her with one advantage. Pockets.

''Give up Koriand'r I'm far stronger than you, why prolong your...'' Blackfire's boast was cut off as Koriand'r threw some smoke pellets at her feet, resulting in smoke blinding her vision and filling the park. ''What matter of trickery of this? Fight me head on coward! So much for being Tamaran's proud and noble princess!'' she roared, before inhaling some smoke and began coughing and sputtering as she tried to use her Starbolt energy to light up the smoky battlefield. Seeing the outline and coloring of Koriand'r's jacket Komand'r gathered as much power as she could and fired a Starbolt that would do nothing less than put her sister near death let alone heavily cripple with all her might. ''It's over sister. I've won!''

''No Komand'r...'' Koriand'r voice echoed behind her. ''Now it's over!'' Tamarenean didn't even have a chance to move as she blast of power sent her hurtling into a metal park bench, bending it and causing the alien to cough up blood.

''How?'' Komand'r sputtered and clutched her side. ''How are you doing this? You were never this strong before!''

''I stopped holding back!'' Koriand'r simply replied. ''I always thought, maybe, just maybe we could make amends. I never hated you, you were big my big sister and I looked up to you. Family is suppose to look after each other, but you don't understand that do you? You forced all your hatred unto me from the moment I was born, despite the fact I always stood up for you. I didn't want to see what was in front of me, but now I have no choice but to accept that maybe we'll never amend our relationship.'' Koriand'r began walking away.

''Don't walk away from me. Don't you walk away from me you little Troq!'' Komand'r screamed as she shot forward.

Koriand'r spun but she was simply too late, Komand'r's Starbolts caught the side of her face causing her to stumble back with a cry of pain. She threw her arms up, defending against the vicious assaults of her crazy sisters whose punches threatened to break her arms. Her sister didn't let up, switching tactics and projecting an energy explosion causing Koriand'r to fly back into a tree, causing a dent. Looking up with her still functional eye she realized that she wouldn't be able to move out of the way at time. The bright intensity in Komand'r's Starbolt triggered something in Koriand'r's mind. Komand'r truly wanted her dead. She came to accept her sister's hatred, but she didn't think Komand'r would go so far. In the blink of the eye she was suddenly mobile, her mind a bit of a haze as she miraculously avoid Komand'r's attack by pure instinct.

_''Kori!'' _Naruto's voice echoed throughout the park. The park wasn't too far away from their residence so it made since he picked up on the noise.

Komand'r regained some semblance of sanity as a cruel smile crossed her face. ''Consider yourself lucky sister. I'll leave you alive for now, only for you to grieve the loss of one of your human pets.''

''Komand'r, don't you dare!'' fear gripped Kori's heart. It all happened so quickly she wasn't able to do anything. The Starbolt covered fist had connected with the blond who appeared in the clearing. With speeds that Tamareneans were capable of achieving Naruto was only just able to react and move just quick enough in his transformed state to avoid the attack striking a fatal blow, something neither Tamarenean was capable of knowing at that time. The attack sent him reeling backwards into the pond.

''Until next time.'' Komand'r remarked as she made her retreat. She knew that with this level of disturbance the Titans would show up soon enough and she wasn't in condition to deal with them, considering the damage Koriand'r did to her and the effect the smoke was having on her system.

''Naruto! Naruto!'' Starfire hobbled over to the blond.

''Thank X'hal!'' she exclaimed, rubbing her face against his as he weakly chuckled.

''Hey,'' he whispered. ''I fought against the Justice League remember? Think I'd go down that easily?'' he remarked as his wound began to slowly healed. The Tamarenean's speed blitz had left him stunned for a few moments, but not too long after he managed to recover and make his way to the battleground. ''Never been hit with a starbolt of that intensity, so of course its going to take a bit of time to heal.'' he said as he breathing became shallower. ''And the crazy bitch sneak attacked me.'' he said as he reached up and cupped her cheek. ''Next time though, things are going to go differently.''

Kori didn't say anything, but silently agreed. _'Komand'r you have gone too far this time. Next time we meet we battle not as sisters, but warriors and unlike you, I will be walking away from that battle.''_


End file.
